Making Up For Lost Time
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Even tough guys have a sensitive side.


******DISCLAIMER**: **This story takes place after you romance Shaundi on the ship. Some dialogue from the game was used**.****

MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME

"It's been a hell of a ride hasn't it?"

"THAT is an understatement." said Shaundi.

"You've changed so much."

"We both have." said Shandi in a soft voice.

"What happened to that guy who won your dating show?"

"Puerto Rican Thunder God?", said Shaundi." He was great and all, but performance didn't quite live up to the name."

"Look, I have to tell you something." said The Boss. "It always drove me crazy that you have exes in every city and were willing to go on a dating show, but never once did you give me a shot."

"You never asked for one," said Shaundi smiling as she took a step closer to him.

"Well, I'm asking now."

"Well then", Shandi grabbed his hand. "Let's make up for lost time."

She pulled his hand and led him to the cargo bay.

"Matt, do you mind stepping out for a bit?", Shaundi asked. Matt was on the couch playing a video game.

"I'm in the middle of something very important. Do you mind coming back later?", Matt said without looking up.

"The Boss and I need some privacy."

"Try the wreck room. I think that room is un-occupied at the moment." said Matt.

"Matt, get the fuck out." The Boss grabbed Matt's arm and pushed him out of the room. The doors made a WHOOSH noise behind him. He turned to face Shaundi. She smiled and began to unzip her space suit.

"Don't-", The Boss gently pulled her hand away from the zipper. "Let me."

He slowly unzipped her and slipped both hands under her suit to reveal her shoulders. He brought one hand up and placed it on her cheek. He could feel his heart racing as he placed his other hand on her waist. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as he pulled her in for a soft kiss. After a moment, they pulled away as Shaundi let down her hair, her brown locks gently resting on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Shaundi when she caught The Boss giving her a strange look.

"I-I don't think we should do this." he said looking into her eyes. Shaundi was confused.

"What do you mean? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"It is, but-" he hesitated for a moment." But I don't want this to just be about sex."

"What else do you want this to be?"

"I don't know. I mean...I'm standing here in front of you and you're beautiful.", he looked down for a moment and closed his eyes." I've dreamt of this moment for a long time. I've seen you date men and I hated every single one of them. Not just because they were assholes, but because they weren't me."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Shaundi. The Boss looked up and stepped towards her. He gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"I want you." he said softly. " All of you. Not just for tonight, but everynight. Everday. I love you, Shaundi. I have for a long time."

Shaundi brought her hand up to her cheek to rest her hand on his. She didn't know what to say. No man has ever said anything like that to her before and coming from The Boss, it was really unexpected.

He didn't give her a chance to reply. Gripping her waist, he pulled her in and hungrily placed his lips on hers. He could feel Shaundi's body relax in his embrace. Their kiss deepened as she opened her mouth to let him inside. His hands moved down her back to her thighs as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to unzip his suit. She ran her hands inside along his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast and hard.

He placed her on a crate and began to kiss her neck as he unhooked her bra. Shaundi leaned her head back and clenched her teeth in ecstasy. She had thought about this moment and what it would be like, but she never dreamed it would be so satisfying. She could feel his warm breath against her neck as his soft lips caressed her skin. His hands slid down and enveloped her breasts. She ran her hands through his thick brown hair and pulled him close to her. She could feel his manhood pressing against his suit. Impatient, she began to pull his suit down to his waist. He broke away from her for just a moment as he quickly stepped out of his clothing. Shaundi never realized how lean his body was. Seeing him naked only made her want him more. She slipped out of the rest of her clothing and beckoned with her finger for him to come towards her. He didn't hesitate.

Their bodies crashed together as he took her in his arms. Pressing her against the wall he quickly, but gently, slipped inside her. Shaundi let out a soft moan.

"Oh my God" she moaned as he began to slowly thrust his hips. Her fingernails dug into his back as she brought her legs up around his waist. Grasping her thighs, he carried her to the couch and layed her down. Her hips ground against his as he quickened his pace.

"Keep going, dont' stop." she moaned before gripping his face with her hands to bring him in for a kiss. Their lips still locked together, Shaundi reached her hands out to grip the couch. She was already close. Her hips ground in a circular motion and her breathing became heavy. She could feel his hands on her. One hand gripped her waist for leverage while the other gripped her thigh.

"Don't stop, don't stop!" she screamed as his thrusts became harder and faster. She tightened her grip on the couch turning her fingers white. She moved her hips faster as his lips moved to her neck and down to her breasts. He moved his tongue along the tip of her nipple before closing his lips around it. Shaundi took in a deep breath.

"Oh God!" she yelled as his movements quickened even more. The couch began to rock and hit the wall with each thrust.

"I'm coming!" she screamed. She could feel herself tighten around him. He leaned down and kissed her before coming himself.

Tired and out of breath, the two layed on the couch still connected. The Boss lifted his head and looked into Shaundi's eyes. A few strands of hair were stuck to her cheeks from sweat. He lifted a hand to gently move them aside before saying "I love you."

Shaundi smiled as he rested his head on her chest.

"Boss?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah?"

What's your real name?"

"Derrick", he replied softly. Shaundi smiled again.

"I love you too, Derrick."


End file.
